Getting to Know You
by nerdy03
Summary: Chloe isn't a morning person.


A/N Thanks to the anon who left this vague yet specific prompt for me. Hope you like how it turned out. All mistakes are mine.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything associated with Pitch Perfect

Chloe isn't a morning person. Not even a little bit.

Beca discovers that little bit of information early on in their official relationship.

* * *

It's the sunlight that barrels its way into Chloe's room that wakes Beca up from sleep. She tries to fall back into the sleeping world but gives up knowing that she's up for good. Burying her face into the pillow, Beca stretches her body out all the way to her toes before opening her eyes. The sight of the redhead sleeping next to her brings a smirk to Beca's face as images from the night before flicker through her mind. Chloe's back is to her and Beca lets her gaze drift over her girlfriend's body, taking it all in. It's utterly ridiculous how beautiful Chloe is: the soft slope of her shoulders that are dusted with tiny freckles, the soft curve of her hip, the dip in her back and that ass. It's really unfair for someone to be this gorgeous. It really is. Beca isn't complaining though because she's the one who gets to enjoy it all. _Thank god_.

Beca thinks that she should show Chloe just how appreciative she is when her stomach lets loose a growl loud enough to stop her in her tracks. It's really fucking tempting to just stay in bed and continue (her girlfriend is _hot_) but food is a must if she wants to go another round with Chloe. She presses a kiss to Chloe's shoulder before slipping out of bed to get dressed. Beca scrawls out a note, placing it next to the girl's cellphone and drops a quick kiss to Chloe's temple as she heads out the apartment.

* * *

The coffees slosh dangerously as Beca tries to keep them from spilling. Balancing the drinks and the bag filled with pastries, Beca fumbles around for a bit before she manages to retrieve her key (which is dangling from a headphone shaped keychain courtesy of her girlfriend) and lets herself into the apartment. She frowns a little when she realizes that Chloe isn't anywhere in sight. Beca dumps the coffees and the bag filled with bagels and chocolate croissants on the kitchen counter and walks back to Chloe's room. The ginger is still sleeping, legs twisted up in the sheets. It's almost noon and Beca is starving and really prefers eating with her girlfriend so she leans down to shake Chloe awake -

And a fist comes swinging at her. Okay so maybe _swinging _isn't the best word because the redhead's punch barely reaches Beca. At best, it's a half hearted flap. Still. The violent response shocks Beca. She tries once more to be sure and this time Beca scrambles to avoid the leg that's intent on kicking her. Between Chloe's workouts and her stint on the Bellas, her legs are strong to say the least (which Beca can appreciate when they're wrapped around her). Beca is fairly certain that a kick from Chloe probably feels like being kicked by a horse or something close to it. She has no desire to find out what bones her girlfriend can shatter with her legs. Beca eyes the sprawled out figure of Chloe once more before sighing in defeat. She grabs her laptop and sets up camp in the living room.

There's a thud and it startles Beca from the homework she's trying to finish before the weekend. The noise comes from Chloe's room and another thump immediately follows, this time with a curse. Before Beca can move to help (or laugh because who knows what the situation calls for), the door yanks open and Chloe emerges from the room with the heel of one hand digging into her eye socket to clear the sleep that still lingers and her phone and Beca's note in her other hand.

Beca bites her lip to keep the grin off her face. Bright and bubbly Chloe does not exist in the morning. She watches Chloe shuffle her way down the hall like some sort of zombie with the very definition of bedhead.

"Hi." Beca greets her as the redhead flings herself onto the couch that she's sitting on. She places her books and laptop onto the floor to give Chloe more room. The only response Beca receives is a grunt in her general direction as Chloe grabs the throw blanket and drops her legs onto Beca's lap.

"What?" Chloe asks when she notices Beca staring at her.

Beca shrugs. "Nothing. Just realizing the rumors aren't true. Little blue birds do not help you get dressed in the morning."

Chloe scowls in her direction and Beca can't control the laugh that bursts from her. Chloe's expression falls (way) short of glowering and lands right onto pouting. "If I had more energy, I'd smack you," Chloe mutters, shifting into a comfortable position on the couch. Beca lets out chuckle when she catches Chloe sticking her tongue out at her.

"Where'd you go this morning?" Chloe asks from somewhere beneath the blanket. The brunette gets up from the couch, ignoring her girlfriend's protests and grabs the purchases from this morning.

"Here," Beca says, handing the coffee and bag to Chloe. "I got you caffeine, bagels, and those chocolate croissant things you like." Chloe sits up so fast that it makes Beca a little dizzy. The redhead tears open the bag and immediately sticks her nose in it, taking a deep breath.

"God, this smells fantastic. I can't believe you went out and got us breakfast."

Chloe looks over at Beca and Beca's heart beats in a way that probably isn't healthy at the look on her girlfriend's face. Chloe is **beaming** at her like she's the best thing in the world and Beca wants to keep that look on her face for a really long time. The thought alone excites and scares her all at the same time.

"Yeah well I was starving so I solved the problem," Beca explains, as she tries to bring her heart rate back into a normal range.

Chloe smiles and Beca watches as Chloe brings the cup to her lips, stopping halfway when she notices something drawn on the mouth of the lid. Beca taps her fingers against her leg, nervous about the ridiculously cheesy gesture displayed on the cup. Chloe glances up at Beca, a grin stretching across her face.

"Is there a heart on my cup?"

A flush creeps into Beca's cheeks as she nods. It's embarrassingly lame. It's just that words don't always work for Beca and she wants to do nice things for Chloe because Chloe inspires that sort of thing in her and because she has turned her entire world upside down in the best possible way. Beca doesn't know how to say thank you or I love you or I want to stay and be with you for a really long time. Besides isn't everyone always saying that actions speak louder than words or whatever? So when the thought hits her at the coffee shop and she is further encouraged by the overcaffeinated barista's "Oh my god that's so adorable!", Beca figures it's the nice, romantic thing to do. It's starting to look like a stupid idea now though (how can a stupid cup of coffee with a heart on it say all that) and Beca opens her mouth to say something to offset the lameness but Chloe leans forward and kisses her hard, lingering for moment like she understands exactly what the coffee means and Beca thinks that maybe it's not such a bad idea after all.

"You know I have to send a picture of this to Aubrey right?"

Chloe doesn't wait for a response as she quickly snaps the picture and sends it off to the blonde with a quick message. Beca rolls her eyes knowing she can't do anything about it now and lets Chloe drag her to the kitchen table to finish the rest of her breakfast.

* * *

"You punched me."

"What?" Chloe peers up at Beca.

They're back in Chloe's bed, stomachs full, and limbs all jumbled together. Chloe tucks her head underneath Beca's chin, wrapping her arms around Beca's waist. Beca throws an arm around the girl's shoulder and lightly trails her fingers along Chloe's arm.

"You punched me. And kicked me." Beca looks down, meeting Chloe's eyes. "This morning when I tried to wake you up," she clarifies.

"Oh," Chloe responds casually. "That's because you were trying to wake me up at some ungodly hour. Sleep is very important to me."

"Ungodly hour? Chloe, it was like noon," Beca huffs out incredulously. She feels Chloe shrug. "That's it? You could have broken my nose or legs and a shrug is all you have to say for yourself?"

Chloe snorts. "Do you hear yourself? I'm so putting super dramatic to your list of qualities." She thinks for a moment before adding, "And I'm definitely removing badass from the list."

Beca jabs a finger into Chloe's side. "Rude! I _am_ badass. See if I do anything nice for you ever again, Beale."

Chloe giggles and shifts to her side, propping her head up with her hand. "Oh, please. You're a closet romantic. That won't be my last coffee with hearts drawn on it. And I adore you for it."

Before Beca can say a word, Chloe reaches around the back of her neck and pulls Beca in for a kiss, nipping at her bottom lip. Beca

blinks slowly as they part, a faint smile curving her lips.

"You adore me huh?" Beca breathes out, her heart pounding heavily in her chest at Chloe's words. She grins when Chloe hums in agreement.

"Well in that case maybe I'll make you my french toast," Beca murmurs pulling Chloe closer. "But you have to earn it."

Chloe smirks at her and the sight of it makes Beca's stomach flutter. She's still adjusting to getting _that_ look from Chloe. Actually, she's still adjusting to getting any look from the redhead without having to shove her hands in her pockets and avoiding her gaze because she's afraid might do something dumb like kiss her or pretending that any of it means nothing more than friendship to her. Chloe's her girlfriend now and there are no more worries about overstepping the friend boundaries (at least in Beca's case. Chloe doesn't even know what the word boundary means), and it's fucking fantastic.

Beca barely registers that she's moving before she's flat on her back with Chloe straddling her hips. She takes a minute to steady herself before looking up at the brilliant blue eyes of the older woman looming above her.

"Seriously, Chloe what kind of workouts are you doing? Are you secretly training to be a superhero? Because I'm okay with that."

Chloe throws her head back and lets out a laugh, clear and bright, and God help her but Beca actually melts a little (a lot) at the sound of it. That's something that happens on regular basis too. The whole I'm-turning-into-a-pile-of-warm-goo thing. Beca isn't sure why she's not an actual puddle yet but small miracles and all that.

"I'm not a superhero," Chloe replies with a mischievous glint in her eyes as she leans down, pressing her lips against Beca's ear. "But I can be if you're into that sort of thing." (Beca will never understand how Chloe can go from sweet and innocent to downright sexy in a span of seconds. It always leaves her feeling like she's stepped onto a roller coaster, her stomach twisting and turning).

Beca's breath catches in her throat and she can feel the slight shiver run through her body as the air from Chloe's whisper brushes across her ear. Images of Chloe in a black leather suit rush through her mind and Beca takes a slow breath to compose herself. If there's one aspect of the whole relationship thing that Beca is completely unprepared for it's the sheer amount of fantasies that Chloe sparks in her. They catch her off guard throughout her week and always happen at the most inappropriate times (like in the middle of her chemistry lab test which she nearly fails because her minds wanders to Chloe in a lab coat).

Beca catches Chloe's eyes and sees the smug, self-satisfied smirk on her face. "You're so easy."

Beca can't really deny that fact although seeing how fast she can get Beca worked up is one of Chloe's favorite games. It's also one of the games that Beca has no problem losing at.

"Aren't you supposed to be earning breakfast?" Beca replies, impatience creeping into her voice.

Chloe gives her a predatory look and Beca's heart kicks up a notch, her body tingling in anticipation. _Finally. _She's been waiting for this ever since she woke up next to her sleeping (naked) girlfriend.

Chloe takes off Beca's shirt before leaning down to press kisses along Beca's jaw. "You're right. I should be earning this fabulous french toast you keep bragging about."

Chloe moves to her neck and Beca lets out a hiss, her hands flying to grip Chloe's hips when the redhead's teeth scrape against a particularly sensitive spot. Chloe pulls back and a whine escapes Beca's lips at the loss of contact.

Chloe pops open the front of Beca's jeans, dragging the zipper down before sliding them off her legs.

"You know I'm a bit of an overachiever. I hope you don't mind."

Chloe smiles wickedly at her and Beca bites back a groan when she feels Chloe running her hands over her newly exposed skin.

"I don't mind a single bit." And those are last words that Beca says for awhile.

* * *

(Chloe earns french toast for a week and Beca lets her sleep in.)

A/N Thank you for reading! Review if you'd like :)


End file.
